Hairy Halloween
by kirsty2765
Summary: Ever thought about the time Tony was losing his hair? This story takes place short after Billy's move in.


**Thank you so much for being my proofreader, VioletStella. I could never do this without your help.**

_I skimmed through the forum, looking for an idea for a one shot. Actually, writing about Tony's hair had been suggested by GoldenGirlSherry. I don't know if you will read this or not, but thank you, GGS._

_Disclaimer: Like always, I do not own the characters of WTB, I own nothing, no copyright violence intended_

* * *

><p>Halloween was tonight. Billy was excited and exuberant. Tony had made him a new vampire costume which included a black streaming cape and false vampire teeth. His face was made up with white make-up and his eyes were surrounded with black eye-shadow. After school Billy spent the whole afternoon jumping around, teeth in his mouth slobbering and spitting. It was his first Halloween at Oak Hills Drive and Tony had promised him an unforgettable night. Tony was of course well prepared for this event too. He was dressed in an all-white Dracula costume. His face was painted white as well and he had sprayed his dark hair with white coloring. It was difficult to say which of the two was having more fun. For Tony it had been a long time since he was out celebrating Halloween with a little child.<p>

Angela and Sam had carved faces in a few pumpkins to please Billy and they had a lot of fun themselves. Since Angela had stopped dating Andy she liked to spend more and more time with Billy. When it started getting dark outside Tony and Billy left the house. Billy with a big bag for his sweets and Tony with a big grin on his face.

Angela stayed home to receive the other children of the neighborhood who were out trick or treating. She had a lot of fun watching all the kids in their ghost, wizard and witch costumes. It was a lovely evening, the nearly full moon outside made the Halloween mood perfect. There were grinning or grimacing illuminated pumpkins placed at all front doors. It all reminded Angela of the days when Jonathan and Samantha were small kids and had been out with Tony as well. About two hours later Angela heard a knock at the door, she rose from the couch and went over to open it.

"Trick or treat, Angela, "Billy yelled loudly, "look what I got!" He lifted his bag up right under Angela's nose.

"Oh, Billy, it seems you were very successful. Did you have fun?" Angela smiled at Billy and ruffled his hair.

"Angela, this boy is a charmer. He just smiled and got handfuls of sweets. I don't know where this ability came from." Tony followed the cute little vampire inside.

Angela could tell him where all the charm came from but she didn't want to polish Tony's ego any more than it already was. So she closed the door and took Billy in her arms. "You must be exhausted, sweetheart. I'll put you to bed and tomorrow you may eat some of your sweets."

"I've eaten so much my stomach hurts." Billy looked at her with his puppy dog eyes.

"Oh baby, hopefully you can sleep and not throw up."

"Good night, Tony. It was great today." Billy yawned.

Tony embraced him quickly and when his arm came around Angela too she didn't seem to mind. Tony had been relieved when Andy disappeared and tried his best to bring new life into their so called relationship. He looked after her when she climbed up the stairs with Billy who rested his head on her shoulder. He could do nothing but smile at the image given to him. Taking Billy to bed was a fight most of the time; adult vs child they both couldn't win, but today he was all run down. Tony sat down on the couch waiting for Angela to come back. When she did, she collapsed on the couch too.

"Oh boy, it was so hard to get all that grease off his face but he is sleeping now."

"Yeah, it feels gross." Tony scratched his head, "I should take a shower but I'm so tired. I could sleep standing up." He scratched his head again this time with both hands.

"Tony, what's the matter with you? Do you have lice?" Angela noticed his heavy scratching.

"No way, I never had a louse on my head. I'm resistant. That was always Bobby Governale's part. He had lice every year and his mother had always a bottle of fuel on the shelf." Tony rubbed with both hands now.

"Fuel? That must be awful." Angela shook her head.

"Well, Permethrin wasn't on the market when I was a kid. One day Bobby's mother ran out of gas and she shaved his head. Bobby hid in his room for two weeks until the first stubbles were back." Tony chuckled.

"Too bad it wasn't the Benedetti twins," Angela mumbled softly to herself.

"What? What did you say?"

"Never mind."

Tony couldn't stop scratching his itchy head. It went from bad to worse and finally he jumped up and when he took his hands from his head they were full of hair. Horrified he looked at his open palms. So much hair.

"Angela, "he cawed helplessly," look."

"Tony, where did this come from?" She was shocked too.

"I don't know. It must be the white hair spray I bought for Halloween at the supermarket."

"Show me."

Tony headed up the stairs and came back with the can. They both looked at it. Unreadable characters were on the sprayer.

"That's some Chinese stuff, Angela."

"Tony, whatever it is you should shower and wash this out very quickly," Angela suggested, "maybe it's an allergic reaction."

"My god, I shouldn't have made that joke about Bobby. This is my punishment," he complained and ran upstairs again.

After a quick stop in his room, he entered the bathroom and in a minute he stood under the hot shower. He shampooed his hair and rinsed it out. Again he had his hands full of hair. When he finished the shower he dried his hair with a towel carefully. Dressed in sweat pants and a tight shirt he went back to Angela who waited in front of the TV.

"Do you feel better? Has the itchiness diminished?" she questioned him.

"I can't say so. Could you have a look at my head please," he begged, "please, Angela, help me."

He sat down on the floor in front of the couch, his back to her. All at once Angela had mixed feelings in her stomach. She always wanted to run her hands through his thick dark hair. She closed her eyes for a moment. "No Angela, don't even think of it. It's just an emergency here," she thought. She stroked through his hair very carefully but all of sudden she had hairs in her hand too. She inspected his scalp.

"Tony, I guess it's an allergy. Your skin is red and swollen," she declared.

"Oh no, do you think I'm gonna lose all of my hair? And what if it doesn't grow back, Angela, I'm dying. I can't live with a bald head, "Tony whimpered, "why me of all people?"

Angela laughed inwardly. Men and their hair.

"There is nothing you can do right now. If it isn't better tomorrow you should see a dermatologist."

"I have to wait? I can't wait! How am I supposed to sleep? What if I wake up tomorrow morning and my hair is gone?" Tony moaned.

Angela sighed. She rose from the couch and helped him up too.

"Tony, calm down and go to bed. We'll look again tomorrow, I promise. You'll see it will be better then," Angela took his arm and led him upstairs. When they stood in the hallway Tony turned to her once again and she could see in his eyes how upset he was. She took two steps towards him and stroked her hands over his arms. "Don't worry, I like you with or without hair."

"Really? The guys you go out with have always had full hair. I've never seen you with a baldy, Angela."

"Uuh, but I don't go out with you because you don't ask me to go out with you. You're my friend no matter how you look, "Angela consoled him.

"Yes, but I thought we… now that we're both single again… that we… you know. Maybe we could go out together sometime?" Tony uttered.

"Oh Tony, with you I would make an exception. I would go out with you even if you lose all your hair," Angela teased him, "but I'm sure it'll be better tomorrow."

They both entered their separate bedrooms. Tony sat on his bed and decided to keep his shirt on. He didn't want to pull it over his head. Avoiding every touch would be the best. He rested on his bed and tried to place his head on the pillow without making unnecessary movements. After staring holes in the ceiling for what felt like hours Tony fell into a light slumber. In his dreams he saw Dracula biting him in his hair, then Billy with his vampire teeth which suddenly grew long dark hair out of them. Tony started and turned around on his other side, but continued sleeping and dreaming immediately. Here they were. He as Dracula and his beautiful Angela naked, but completely covered in her own long blonde hair strands like _Rapunzel_. They danced in Dracula's castle enveloped in cobwebs and dust. Spherical sounds accompanied their spiritual motions. Two little bloody spots at her neck were the evidence of Dracula's mission. He made her his bride, Dracula's bride and Angela stroked him over his naked head.

When Tony woke up bathed in sweat he thought he had slept only a millisecond, but his alarm clock showed 6.00am like usual. Immediately he remembered his hair and jumped out of bed. He looked in the mirror and to his relief the hair was still there, but didn't it look thinner than yesterday? The same went for the itchiness; it was still there as well. When he made his bed he noticed some single hairs on his pillow. Not as many as he expected. Carefully he pulled his shirt in which he had slept over his head and chose a new one out of his drawer. Wearing a baseball cap would be safe. He didn't want to scatter his hair all around. Tony went downstairs and started preparing breakfast. Mona was the first who joined him in the kitchen. He walked over beside her.

"Hi buddy, I thought your baseball days were over?" Mona teased him, "what's for breakfast?

"Pumpkin pancakes with pumpkin butter."

"Blech! And for lunch?"

"Pumpkin soup and pumpkin pudding."

"And for dinner? Don't say pumpkin again," Mona criticized.

"Well, what do you think I should do with all the extra pumpkins that Angela and Sam bought? Billy only needed one pumpkin, and they brought home a whole patch. Then they tired of carving after only a few. "

Mona had a few ideas for the extra pumpkins, smashing them topped her list.

"Moreover you won't be home for lunch. You have to work." Tony shoved his cap aside and scratched his head again. Some hairs fell down right beside Mona's plate.

"Tony, your hair loss is heavy. You're getting old." Mona pushed the hairs from the table.

"I have a hairspray allergy, Mona.

"You become vainer every day, Tony, you use hairspray?"

"No, only for Halloween. It was this white stuff from China."

"Bwaahaaa, maybe it was depilatory, Bwahhhaaaa, "Mona couldn't stop laughing.

"The laugh is always on the loser." Tony sighed.

Angela and Billy entered the kitchen and took their places. Jonathan had fortunately already left the house for an early morning class. If he had been home Tony would have gotten some wise cracks from him as well. Billy meanwhile was full of compassion for poor Tony. Uncomplaining they ate the pumpkin pancakes with pumpkin butter.

"Tony, I can take Billy to school on my way to the train station," Angela suggested, "I know you had a rough night."

"How do you know?" Oops. The memory of a naked but covered in hair Angela, like Lady Godiva on her ride, dancing with him in the moonlight was back.

"You talked in your sleep, no, you screamed something like 'not in the head, don't take my hair'," Angela told him.

Phew. Thank god he didn't say anything about his other stimulating dream. That would have been hard to explain. Tony was relieved and glad she was always so generous when it came to Billy's matters and took her offer. They all left the house to face the day.

Over the day the itchiness became a little better. Tony came home late after taking Billy over to Mrs. Rossini for the weekend. They planned a visit to Mrs. Napoli, Billy's grandmother, who was still in hospital. He rubbed his hands. It was cold and he decided to make a fire. The flames flared and the living room was soon heated up. Angela came from above and sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Hi Tony, how was your day?" She asked.

"Good. Ahem, Angela could you look to my head again, please? I think it's better."

"Let me see."

He took his place close beside her. Angela inhaled deeply and her heartbeat quickened. She took strand for strand slowly and carefully, wishing this moment would never end. Tony had his eyes closed. Images of his dream came into his mind. He never thought it could be that arousing feeling Angela's magical hands in his hair. Both stopped talking and suddenly it was awkwardly quiet. Eventually Angela had to stop. There was no longer an excuse to act like this any longer. With one tender stroke she let her hands slide down from his hair over his shoulders. He turned around to her, his eyes dark and sparkling.

"It's indeed much better, Tony. The redness has gone down. I guess, you will keep your hair. At least, the rest of it." Angela said in a light voice.

"Oh good. Thank you for looking, Angela," Tony thanked her.

"You're welcome," she whispered, "those were hairy days, weren't they?"

"You can say it loudly; but hey, what are two lousy days against seven happy years?" Tony admitted and put his arm around her shoulder, "what do you say to my earlier suggestion?"

"Which suggestion?"

"Want to go out with me again? Maybe to the Starlight Ballroom?"

"Anytime."

Both stared into the fire for a long time.


End file.
